


Exchange Student [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Smallville, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boarding School, Chess, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Canon, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes broken edges can almost fit together. Lex meets a boy one semester at Excelsior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange Student [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exchange Student](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81715) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Smallville/Exchange%20Student.mp3) | 1:16:01 | 69.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/exchange-student) |  |   
  
### Music

_Sure Fire Winners_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting! And to Xparrot for blanket permission!


End file.
